


damage done

by HiroshiSensei



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Deviates From Canon, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Kinky, M/M, Musicians, Pole Dancing, Romance, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroshiSensei/pseuds/HiroshiSensei
Summary: На прошлой неделе Цянь Кун возненавидел The XX, а на этой — Guns N' Roses. Он ненавидел песни, под которые танцевал тот парень, проклинал и боготворил Тик-ток за то, что наткнулся на канал какого-то танцора, который посмел вытворять вещи, от которых голова кружилась.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Kudos: 6





	damage done

**Author's Note:**

> спасибо daanko за бетинг

«Будда, храни алгоритм Тик-тока», - подумал Кун и добавил видео в закладки. Он свернул приложение так быстро, насколько смог, и заблокировал телефон. В студию вошел какой-то неизвестный ему чувак, поморщился и тут же вышел. Все-таки ему стоило заиметь привычку запираться во время работы.

Оставшись наедине с собой, Кун вновь достал телефон. Приложение затупило, и он уже начинал закипать, однако сумел открыть то видео снова и прилип, едва не прижав телефон к носу. Он смотрел этот тик-ток раз пять, поэтому безмолвно шевелил губами, подпевая Эксл Роузу, который высоко завывал свое «Don`t cry».

Хотелось разрыдаться от того, как это было красиво.

Хотелось закурить, нервно рыдая и в голос крича, как это красиво.

Парень на экране трижды двинул бедрами в сторону камеры, опираясь руками в пол позади себя. Он сделал плавный выпад вбок и просто двинул бедрами, нежно трахая воздух, потом так же аккуратно поднялся и схватился за пилон позади себя. Он повторил то движение бедрами, но один раз, скатился на пол, держась за пилон обеими руками, откинулся на него, прижимаясь к хрому спиной, а через секунду широко развел ноги и перевернулся, показывая красивую спину.

Кун жалел, что у него нет с собой сигарет, потому что он не курил. Вместо этого он отложил телефон и жадно припал к минералке, осушил бутылку наполовину и снова включил видео, прогоняя его на репите.

Да, он мог включить другое, но Кун посмотрел, кажется, все, и это стало тем самым. Если раньше он как-то сдерживался, то здесь забыл, как дышать.

На прошлой неделе Цянь Кун возненавидел The XX, а на этой — Guns N' Roses. Он ненавидел песни, под которые танцевал тот парень, проклинал и боготворил Тик-ток за то, что наткнулся на канал какого-то танцора, который посмел вытворять вещи, от которых голова кружилась.

Кун мог стрельнуть сигаретку у Вана, но тот как назло не пришел сегодня. Идти и покупать целую пачку было бы смешно, поэтому он принял ответственное решение поработать.

Работал он целых пятнадцать минут, а потом замер, осознав, что не хочет отдавать этот бит Лукасу.

Он боролся с самим собой, а телефон так маняще лежал на столе у правой руки. Еще и зарядка полная. Кун мотнул головой, судорожно задышал и нервно хохотнул, переложил руку с колена на мышку. Работать, Цянь Кун, работать!

Поработав еще десять минут, он сорвался и все-таки открыл то ебучие видео, открыл комментарии и принялся читать их, быстро скользя по строчкам взглядом. Танцором восхищались, слали сердечки и ебанутые эмоджи, писали приятности на всевозможных языках. Кун взмолился небесам, чтобы чувак не читал все то, что ему написывают под видео. Одних лайков было сто тысяч, а видео выложили две недели назад. Кун знал, потому что был подписан.

Лукас обязательно пизданул бы его. Кун писал бит для него, и он был одобрен, но что-то подсказывало, что придется ему писать новый, и товарищу это не понравится. Потом Кун еще немного подумал и решил, что его вполне могли послать нахуй обе стороны.

Он достал свои любимые наушники, включил бит и тут же врубил последнее видео Тэна, который полировал пилон сперва грудью, а потом — задницей. Кун не успел подстроиться и включить одновременно, поэтому движения танцора не совпадали с битом, но можно было додумать — благо, фантазия была хорошая.

Кун представил, как этот шикарный гибкий парнишка изгибается под его музыку, и грудь болезненно сдавило. Ему не было дела до того, что аудитория этого Тэна может заинтересоваться, а потом подхватить музыку, сделать из нее очередной бесполезный тренд. Куну было откровенно похуй, что его таким образом могут пропиарить, ведь у него было имя в своих кругах, но не было внимания незнакомого блогера, о котором он так много думал, как последний идиот.

Он ощущал себя на все тринадцать лет, когда представлял, как красивый мальчик из Тик-тока вдруг отвечает ему, а потом соглашается пойти на свидание, говорит, что Цянь Кун — тот самый единственный, и они убегают в закат, держась за руки. Кун чувствовал себя невыносимо одиноким в такие моменты, но и не думал найти себе компанию, потому что нуждался во внимании одного человека, как бы это не выглядело.

Возможно, стоило обговорить этот момент с Лукасом. Тот мог согласиться на его авантюру, хоть и потребовал бы объяснений. У Куна получилось бы убить двух зайцев одним выстрелом: отдать бит Лукасу и попросить о сотрудничестве Тэна. Он слышал, что тиктокеры могу пропиарить твой трек, если заплатить им, и Лукасу это было не нужно, но Кун зацепился за эту мысль и не отпускал.

В голове основался образ, в котором далеко не тонкий, но изящный парень плавно двигается под его музыку, улыбается в камеру, стреляет глазами, пока играет бит, сделанный Куном, и от одной мысли становилось дурно. Кун не замечал за собой любовь к танцам, он был безразличен к пилонам и стриптизу, никогда не видел в этом особой эстетики. Видимо, ему никогда не попадался нужный танцор.

Поначалу казалось странным, что парень вообще занимается таким. Плечи Тэна выглядели шире среднего, и Кун понимал, что ему могло лишь казаться, ведь парень был стройным и довольно гибким. У Куна были знакомые танцоры, но ни один из них не вертелся вокруг пилона, и он даже представить себе не мог, чтобы кто-то из них решился на такое. Дело было не во взглядах или специфическом отношении к такого рода хореографии, а в том, что пилон сам по себе дело своеобразное. Тэн парил над полом, словно это было так просто, но Кун догадывался, что не все потянут выполнение всех этих выкрутасов.

Однажды он остановился на видео с Тэном, потому что ему показалась знакомой мелодия, под которую тот танцевал, а потом Кун не смог отвести взгляд. Это было невообразимо красиво, и он быстро забыл про музыку, любуясь руками и плечами Тэна, его обтянутой тугой тканью задницей и плавными движениями. Он выгибался так легко, словно не был человеком. Кун не знал, что ему делать с этим видео, открыл канал, где был еще с десяток таких. Через неделю, когда новые популярные видео Тэна попадали в его ленту, он подписался.

Тэн танцевал не только у пилона. Как Кун потом понял, парень работал хореографом в какой-то студии в Пекине — по сути, они жили в одном городе. Однако Кун был женат на своей студии, поэтому по клубам да барам носился редко. А стоило бы начать.

Он успел подумать, что такой талант пропадает в каком-нибудь марамоечном стрип-клубе, но не смог представить, как Тэн соблазняет своим телом и улыбочкой каких-то старушек или мужиков. Стало завидно, что нельзя было увидеть его где-то еще кроме видео, и Кун был уверен, что обязательно пошел бы хоть на край города, хоть в самый ужасный район, но сел бы на этот заляпанный хер пойми чем диванчик и смотрел, жадно впитывая каждое движение. Кун бы, возможно, даже заказал приват, а потом долго дрочил дома, вспоминая его запах и эти лисьи глаза, потом вернулся бы и снова заказал Тэна и позвал куда-нибудь.

В таком заведении красивому танцору клялись бы в любви и без Куна, и не факт что он выделялся бы, но в своих фантазиях Кун был тем, кто забрал Тэна из этой ужасной работы, привел в свою большую квартиру и установил пилон прямо посреди спальни, чтобы Тэн танцевал лишь для него.

От таких мыслей в паху приятно потяжелело — Кун уже и забыл, когда в последний раз дрочил на собственные фантазии. Он посмотрел весь канал Тэна, поэтому знал, какой у него голос. Он был почти что влюблен в его улыбку. Простые милые танцы под популярную музыку заставляли улыбаться самого Куна, а из-за пилона кровь кипела.

Неделю назад Тэн стоял перед пилоном в высоких сапогах на каблуке, и Кун впервые проклял сам себя, а в новом видео он был одет просто, но менее горячо не стало. Дело было в том, как он это подавал, как двигался и смотрел, поэтому одежда почти не играла никакой роли. Кун вообще предпочитал, чтобы на Тэне ничего не было, но это уже казалось лишним, поэтому он как ебанутый радовался, когда Тэн выходил без верха, показывая свою татуировку на груди, которую Кун так сильно хотел облизать.

Добиться взаимности казалось нереально, поэтому Кун решил, что нужно действовать постепенно. Он чувствовал себя фанаткой популярного айдола — разве что слезы не лил над видео Тэна, но он был близок к этому.

Лукас не нуждался в пиаре, тем более у Тэна была не настолько большая аудитория, поэтому как минимум друг послал бы Куна нахер. Но он совсем сходил с ума, поэтому открыл Инстаграм Тэна, который иногда просматривал, но не подписывался, поставил пару лайков под солнечными фото, борясь с рвущимся наружу хныканьем, и открыл его Директ.

Цянь решил, что получить прощение куда проще, чем разрешение. В случае чего, напишет Лукасу новый бит — тот должен был его понять. Оставалось надеяться, что его сообщение не затеряется в ленте других.

_«Хэй, привет! Видел Ваш тик-ток — есть деловое предложение))»_

Кун писал это, долго подбирая слова, и облегченно выдохнул. Руки тряслись, но теперь он хотя бы мог работать, не жалея о том, что профукал такой предлог написать ему.

Он понял, что можно было просто поздороваться и сделать комплимент, а потом поболтать немного, позвать куда-нибудь. Тэн ответил ему на следующий день утром.

Потирая глаза спросонья, Кун сразу представил, как мило улыбается Тэн, только проснувшись, тянется к телефону, чтобы проверить уведомления. Цянь уткнулся лицом в подушку — его замутило от этой светлой картины словно с рекламы кофе или ортопедических подушек. Слишком сладко. Однако же Тэн ему ответил и отправил милый смайлик-улыбочку в конце.

Кун проверял сообщения на работе и дома, а потом запретил себе это делать и насильно посадил себя смотреть кино. Утром его ждала награда за терпение, и он радовался так, словно Тэн согласился выйти за него. Он сразу вспомнил, что писал с личного аккаунта, побежал смотреть свои фотографии на предмет стремности, но оказался вполне доволен собой. Он был милашкой, местами — суперкрутым дядей-продюсером, но ничего отталкивающего не нашел.

Тэн спрашивал, что именно Куна интересует, и Цянь задумался, снова с трудом собирая слова в предложения. Он придумал предлог и легенду, поэтому стоило следовать плану, хоть третье лицо пока что не было в курсе дела. Лукас даже не подозревал, во что Кун его втягивал, пока тот мирно отсыпался после двух ночей работы на студии.

Кун вновь задумался, стоит ли подарить Тэну сразу весь бит, но вспомнил довольный взгляд друга, когда Кун включил ему свою новую работу. Лукас сразу сел за текст.

_«Меня интересует, можно ли заказать у Вас видео под наш трек. О сумме договоримся»._

Кун сразу стер «наш исполнитель заинтересован в работе с Вами», потому что он был единственным, кому это было нужно.

И он снова понадеялся, что его сейчас не отправят в какое-нибудь агентство, где придется ебаться с менеджерами — он же со своего личного аккаунта написал, а значит уже запалил себя. Создавать новый было бы муторно, а так было стыдно, но совсем чуть-чуть.

Сердце не успокоилось и ускорилось сильнее, когда Кун, не успев закрыть диалог, увидел значок «прочитано».

В данный конкретный момент, когда надо было завтракать и собираться по делам, Цянь Кун сидел в кровати, зажав одеяло между ног, и хлопал ресницами, глядя на экран телефона. Тэн долго печатал ответ — у Куна ладошки вспотели.

_«Вообще можно, наверное, но сперва я должен услышать, с чем мне работать»._

— Блять-блять, — зашептал Кун. В горле пересохло, а руки снова затряслись.

Ему не отказали, и это было здорово. Кун был рад настолько, что долго смотрел на сообщения. Ему ответил парень, которым он восхищался какое-то время, о котором столько думал. Кун хотел его. Сделать первый шаг, пусть и такой, оказалось просто, и, возможно, напиши Кун с простым предложением познакомиться, тогда его сообщения точно затерялись бы в куче точно таких же. Он выбрал сложный, но действенный путь, и как минимум смог привлечь его внимание.

Однако Кун не учел, что ему нечего показать Тэну, потому что трек не был готов.

Восторг смешался с паникой. Кун вскочил с постели и побежал на кухню, по пути набирая сообщение Лукасу. Мозгом он понимал, что они не сделают будущий хит быстро, а если и сделают, то не смогут так легко выпустить его. Кун сильно поторопился, написав Тэну вчера, и был готов прибить себя прямо сейчас — он как раз находился на кухне, где был новенький набор ножей.

Цянь оправдывал себя тем, что был не в себе. Да, это было временное помутнение разума. На самом деле, он не верил, что ему могут ответить, особенно если он напишет с какого-нибудь левого аккаунта с нулевой подписотой, а тут хотя бы какие-то шансы были. Но он как всегда обосрался.

Он ответил Тэну, что обговорит этот момент с исполнителем и обязательно уведомит о решении. Кун вел достаточно деловую переписку, а сам сидел на полу посреди кухни и тихо выл, думая, что делать. Он хотел, чтобы Тэн танцевал именно под тот бит.

Когда Лукас объявился, шел второй час дня. Кун успел позавтракать и приехать в студию, общался с Сяоджуном, которого планировал мучить сегодня долгое время. Вонг написал, что подъедет к вечеру, и Кун прикинул, сколько времени у них займет запись трека. Он решил, что точно уговорит Лукаса любой ценой. Кун включил сурового продюсера и сделал серьезное лицо.

За обедом он снова полез в Тик-ток, планируя посмотреть на котиков и собачек, расслабился, но в ленте промелькнуло новое видео Тэна. Там он танцевал с каким-то парнем — он часто снимал парные видео. В этот раз вышло мило, и Кун в сотый раз за день убедил себя, что ему это действительно необходимо.

Он хотел запретить себе эти самоистязания, но слишком хорошо себя знал, поэтому дал волю своим чувствам и долго пялился, пока Сяоджун плакался другу, какой Кун безжалостный, раз не отпускает его.

***

Лукас жевал губу, подперев подбородок ладонью.

— Как его еще не заметило какое-нибудь агентство? — спросил он и открыл другое видео.

— Я тоже не поверил, поэтому много гуглил, — кивнул Кун.

Друг посмотрел на него, мотая головой.

— Сомневаюсь, что мы можем провернуть это, — в итоге сказал Лукас и пожал плечами. — Только если я ничего не слышал и не видел, а тот чувак просто снял видео под трек, но ты же… — Он махнул рукой, видимо, не находя слов. Кун усердно постарался, все верно.

— Я не засветил твое имя, — пробубнил Кун, чувствуя, что его аккуратно пытаются послать.

— Но свое-то не скрывал. Да и потом ясно будет. Странно это все — ты ж мог просто так написать!

Лукас приехал, охуел, а потом, выслушав рассказ Куна, долго смеялся и попросил показать. Кун и показал! В его голове все было в разы проще, словно не существовало никаких контрактов и обязанностей. Он-то работал свободнее Лукаса, поэтому иногда мог и забить на правила, но реальность это не изменило.

Бит был классный — Кун легко мог представить, как Тэн танцует под него. Казалось, для него Кун и писал. Такое могло быть возможным на каком-нибудь подсознательном уровне, но это вряд ли, а вот то, что Лукас оценил музыку, было уж неудивительно, как и то, что расставаться с ней он не собирался.

— Напиши новый, — предложил он, — или извинись, скажи, что ситуация изменилась, и между делом… — Лукас поиграл бровями, хитро ухмыляясь.

— И как ты это себе представляешь?

— Спокойно! Ты взрослый, самодостаточный мужчина, поэтому можешь позвать понравившегося тебе парня на свиданку.

— А вдруг он натурал?

— Тогда зачем ты вообще все это начал?

Звучало донельзя логично — хрен поспоришь ведь. Кун потер лицо ладонями, чувствуя, что очень сильно устал. Хотелось прийти домой, где его ждал красивый парень, горячий ужин и ванна, но, видимо, ему было суждено дрочить со включенным Тик-током — сказка, а не жизнь.

— А вообще, — немного погодя, начал Лукас, и Кун приободрился, думая, что он, возможно, передумал, но его снова обломали, — зря ты это со своего аккаунта начал. Могут и слухи какие-то пойти. Извинись, не говоря имени исполнителя, и… А хрен его знает.

Вот и все. А все уже. Надо было раньше думать!

Кун причмокнул губами и схватился за телефон, за что тут же получил по рукам.

— Не торопись, окей?

— Я и не собирался ничего делать. У меня, походу, рефлекс какой-то выработался.

Из всех возможных вариантов самым нормальным было отказаться от своего же предложения и скрыться в туман. Если бы он изначально писал с какой-нибудь левой страницы, можно было как-нибудь выцепить Тэна, а так Кун мог лишь бросить эту затею. Забавно вышло бы, если бы всплыла информация о его ориентации — вот бы скринов было! Однако Тэн не казался таким человеком, либо Кун придумал себе совершенно отдельный его образ, который был для него удобен.

По сути, он ничего о Тэне и не знал, основывался на видео и фото. Тэн мог оказаться конченым уебком, но Кун верил, что тот просто чудесный мальчик. Цянь смотрел, как тот отдавался своей работе и творчеству, как улыбался на камеру, как болтал с друзьями. Он и на комментарии иногда отвечал, если те были адекватными.

Кун наверняка заебал уже вздыхать, но по-другому не мог. Его тянуло к тому парню, будто приворожили, а Тэн даже не догадывался об этом. Он и о его существовании-то раньше не знал: Тэн жил своей жизнью, работал в студии, танцевал, снимал видосики и строил суровую моську на селфи, выглядел слишком уж сексуально. Кун был готов создать его фан-клуб, но решил, что станет ревновать к товарищам по несчастью — всем тем, кому Тэн умудрился разбить сердечко.

К счастью, был еще один вариант. Кун мог написать новую работу целиком и полностью для него, опять-таки, выгодную для себя, хотя он мог только догадываться, как Тэн ее обыграет. Нужно было лишь придумать новый предлог, потому что сам петь он не мог, а вот подкинуть биток — легко.

Мог ли Кун написать бит и предложить для пиара под другим псевдонимом, якобы это не он писал, а один его кореш? Легко! Могли ли у него быть проблемы после этого? Возможно… Стал бы Кун рисковать ради какого-то парня с интернета? Да запросто!

— Мне не нравится твоя ухмылочка, — сказал Лукас, глядя на него, — мерзкая такая. Пахнет приключениями и подпаленной жопой.

— Моя же жопа, — решил Кун.

***

_«Куда я могу отправить файл?)»_

Кун не помнил, когда в последний раз был настолько вдохновлен чем-то. Ему было недостаточно написать обычный бит — он был готов привлечь весь симфонический оркестр! Но он справился сам, не спал ночь и очень хорошо поработал. Поначалу он думал, что придется долго мучиться, ведь в данном случае он мог быть привередливым, но работа сразу шла удивительно легко.

Он мог с гордостью назвать Тэна своей музой, принять это и убиться, но ограничился тем, что спокойно закончил музицировать и принялся визуализировать.

В последнее время он много представлял и думал о том, как Тэн сделал бы это, что сказал бы здесь. Он становился ненормальным и странным, но решил, что всю эту лишнюю энергию следует направить в нужное русло. В итоге музыка получилась нежная и неторопливая, местами волнительная, наглая и импульсивная. Кун сразу понял, что никому ее не покажет, потому что заберут сразу, не спрашивая.

Он был горд своей работой — ее было не стыдно отправить Тэну на зацен. И Кун сразу написал Тэну. Ему ответили ближе к вечеру, скидывая адрес. Было волнительно, словно Кун отправлял не бит, а целую простынь сообщений с восхищениями и признаниями в любви. В школе он писал стихи, и показывать их было не так страшно.

Этот небольшой файл, прикрепленный к письму, был действительно чем-то интимным.

Они перекидывались простыми фразами, но Куна подбрасывало от каждого уведомления. Они общались в рамках заказчик-исполнитель, однако каждое сообщение радовало и волновало ставшее больным сердце. Цянь Кун лежал на боку, прикрыв глаза, утонул в подушке, дергаясь от каждой короткой вибрации телефона, а ведь ему просто отправили адрес почты.

Вообще стоило попросить Вичат — в нем было в разы удобнее переписываться, но Кун боялся написать лишнее слово. Он молча ждал ответа, почти засыпая от усталости, и вот телефон снова зажужжал.

_«Мне нравится! С радостью поработаю с Вами!»_

У Куна сердце биться перестало. Он смотрел на расплывающиеся иероглифы и тихо высоко замычал. Тэн станцует для него под его музыку.

Ну, допустим, не совсем для него, ведь видео увидят и другие люди. Это было немного обидно. Кун и не подозревал, в какой момент начал ревновать парня, который ему не принадлежал, но был рад, что все шло по его плану. Только он вновь столкнулся с трудностью, ведь он не придумал, что делать дальше. А еще Кун не успел сообщить, что ему нужен не просто танец, а именно ролик с пилоном.

Все эти технологии и приложения сильно упрощали жизнь, ведь Кун смог начать общаться с Тэном, и это ему ничего не стоило. Нервы не считаются. Тэн не видел его сложного лица в тот момент, когда Кун читал сообщения, и это тоже было здорово, однако Цянь Кун, будучи достаточно неглупым парнем, все-таки не умел так быстро думать в таких ситуациях и нещадно тупил от недосыпа, потому что работу никто не отменял.

Он действовал так, словно от каждого слова будет зависеть его жизнь, и это сильно напрягало, ведь Кун не мог позволить себе совершить ошибку.

Вновь нацепив маску серьезного продюсера, Кун сообщил Тэну, что именно он от него хочет. В подробности он не вдавался, решив дать Тэну импровизировать. Так было волнительнее, ведь Кун не знал, чего ожидать. Единственное, он знал, что получится что-то действительно крутое.

Ему не ответили сразу, но и сообщения остались непрочитанными. Начинало бесить то, что приходилось ждать, а заснуть в неведении было тяжело, но Кун смог вырубиться, сильно устав за эти дни. Ему ничего не снилось и спал он как убитый.

Наутро он ощущал себя почти уничтоженным, однако Тэн снова согласился и попросил на работу два дня, так как сегодня ему путь в зал закрыт — у него был выходной.

Кун усмехнулся. У него тоже был выходной. Это казалось таким милым, но ему вдруг стало горько от мысли, что Тэн сейчас валяется в кроватке у себя дома, а то он и вовсе не один. Кун хотел бы ощутить его бедро поверх своего, эти мягкие светлые волосы в руках и лукавую улыбку Тэна на собственных губах.

Но он мог лишь обнимать одеяло и мечтать о том, что это сильное гибкое тело.

Пока все шло по плану, он мог получить кусочек своей мечты. Кун не торопился, зная, что некоторые вещи требуют терпения, посему он был рад простой мелочи в виде возможности увидеть те плавные движения под музыку, над которой он так кропотливо работал.

Он решил, что даст Тэну привыкнуть к себе, напишет еще один бит, вновь предложит работу, а потом, возможно, попросится посмотреть за съемками, чтобы потом снять его в каком-нибудь подобии клипа, ведь его аудитория не будет знать об их сотрудничестве. Так они смогут увидеться лично, если Тэн, конечно, позволит, а там уже Кун будет действовать по ситуации, последит, прикинет, можно ли делать следующие шаги.

Кун все еще не думал, что Тэн может ему не понравиться, если они увидятся вживую, но понимал, что ему нужно было знать о Тэне больше, а закидывать его личными вопросами не решался. Нужно было проследить за ним в работе, потом пообщаться, а там уже можно было и позвать куда-нибудь — хотя бы на дружескую встречу.

Кивнув самому себе и радуясь, что план должен был сработать как положено, Кун довольно потопал на кухню, по привычке не выпуская телефон из рук. Он долго подвисал у холодильника, думая, что приготовить. Мысли были забиты совершенно другими вещами.

В этот момент телефон в кармане его брюк завибрировал, и Кун быстро потянулся за ним, хоть и помнил, что с Тэном они уже все решили. Но ему написал именно он.

_«У меня тут появились некоторые вопросы…»_ — писал Тэн. Кун едва не выронил помидор из руки.

Никаких вопросов быть не должно!

Следом полетело еще одно сообщение.

_«Почему вы скинули мне бит файлом? Трек еще не выпустили? Я поискал исполнителя с таким именем и ничего не нашел. Может, у него есть еще работы? Просто интересно»._

Кун закусил губу до боли и сжал телефон. Он даже не подумал, что у его альтер эго нет других работ, да и даже саундклауда нет! В интернете об этом «молодом и талантливом исполнителе» ровно нихуя информации, а значит, его предложение могло показаться странным. Он скинул бит файлом, потому что привык: он часто кидал новые работы на почту, особенно если их никто не должен был слышать, кроме заказчика.

_«Если трека нет, то как я могу выложить ролик до премьеры?»_ — логично спросил Тэн.

Кун тонул в болоте, которое сам же и создал. Его затягивало все глубже, и свалить по-тихому уже вряд ли получилось бы. Написать правду — страшно, а думать головой, как оказалось, сложно.

Влюбленные люди всегда так сильно тупят? Кун устал удивляться тому, что он сам себе и гадил.

_«Трек выйдет в течение недели»_ , — ответил Кун. Зачем? Неизвестно.

_«А у этого Вашего исполнителя нет других треков?»_ — продолжил Тэн.

_«Нет. Он битмейкер, который решил попробовать себя в новом жанре»._

_«А сам он мне написать не может, раз Вы за него отвечаете?»_

_«Он очень стеснительный»._

_«Стеснительный битмейкер? Его, случаем, не Кун зовут?»_

Кун надумал заварить лапшу, потому что готовить он сейчас не в состоянии. Сообщение висело прочитанным слишком долго, но ему нечего было ответить. Его раскрыли! Как глупого ребенка сделали!

Пока что он не сделал ничего страшного. Он скинул свой бит, попросив станцевать под него — не более. Да, он просил pole dance, но его тоже можно было понять, ведь такие видео собирают больше всего просмотров.

_«Прошу прощения»_ , — написал он, не видя смысла в том, чтобы тянуть резину. Он мог сделать еще хуже.

_«Мне просто нравится, как Вы танцуете»._ — добавил Кун.

Он не врал, написав, как есть, и даже извинился, при этом его слова продолжали оставаться сдержанными. Сложно, когда ты вынужден поддерживать свою репутацию. Кун многое мог написать, и тогда его запросто приняли бы за какого-нибудь извращенца, хотя он испытывал к Тэну нежные светлые чувства. Да, Кун хотел его, но был бы счастлив просто увидеть его улыбку.

Когда он понял это, Тэн перестал быть безликим танцором, от сексуальности которого дух перехватывало. Он становился тем, кого хотелось держать за руку и баловать, бесконечно долго целовать, крепко обнимая.

Они общались лишь по делу, и то переписывались. Кун не мог выдать все, что было у него на душе, поэтому ограничился восхищением его работами. Это тоже было правдой, и именно с этого все началось.

_«Могли же написать, как есть»_ , — пришло от Тэна. Он даже свои милые эмоджи перестал отправлять.

_«Сколько таких сообщений Вы получаете ежедневно? Напиши я как есть, я бы мог остаться без ответа»._

_«Но я же ответил»._

Вот теперь, после всего написанного, Кун стал криповым чуваком. Он проанализировал свое поведение и понял, что вообще-то он таким и являлся: придумывал планы, писал биты ради удовлетворения своих фантазий, пытался наебать. Пожалуй, он заслужил того, чтобы его забанили навсегда, но он этого не хотел.

_«Не подумай ничего_ , — отправил Цянь, не заметив, как перешел на «ты», — _но мне реально нравится то, что ты делаешь. Это невероятно красиво. Оторваться невозможно»._

Тэн прочитал и не отвечал минут пять. Кун весь извелся, пока внутри все болело — его внутренности словно кислотой обожгли. Сердце ныло, грозясь разорваться на куски, которые больше никогда не склеить, и все из-за чувака, которого Кун ни разу в жизни не видел.

После очередного звука уведомления Кун едва на месте не подскочил.

_«Значит, так»_ , — кинул Тэн.

Кун приготовился внимать.

На самом деле, было удивительно, что еще сразу не послали. Он закусил губу и сосредоточенно смотрел на экран, видя, как Тэн набирает новое сообщение. Он забыл про то, что чайник давно вскипел — весь мир стал неважен сейчас.

_«Выкладывай все»_ , — продолжил Тэн, и от этого «все» Кун задержал дыхание.

Все рассказывать он не стал, вспоминая слова друга. Он написал, что увидел видео Тэна, и оно ему так понравилось, что он подписался, смотрел какое-то время, искренне восхищаясь, а потом понял, что хочет увидеть что-нибудь под свой бит. Кун опустил тот факт, что он реально был на грани того, чтобы начать дрочить на эти видео, что у него сердце болит и глаза слезятся каждый раз, когда он смотрит на его спину и длинные ноги, когда ловит этот дикий страстный взгляд своим. Кун написал, что он восхищен такой удивительной хореографией, но прислал огромное сообщение, которое выглядело именно как признание озабоченного дрочера.

Тэн снова не отвечал несколько минут — видимо, переваривал информацию. Куну было нечего терять, поэтому он вложил всю душу в сообщения, блять, в директе Инстаграма. И его ждала сладкая награда.

_«Раз ты настолько восхищен, может, придешь к нам в зал как-нибудь?»_ — предложил Тэн.

Оказывается, в план стоило добавить немного честности, и можно было сразу перескочить несколько пунктов! Либо же Тэн был еще более ебнутым.

***

Куна пустили не сразу. Он сидел на скамейке в холле и болтал ногами, следя за тем, как мамаши одевали своих маленьких дочерей. Из зала были слышны крики и счет — оказалось, здесь занимались и взрослые, и дети. Девчонкам, которых он увидел, было лет по шесть. Кун отвернулся, осознав, как крипово он, должно быть, смотрится: сидит мужик в капюшоне и следит за маленькими девочками — жесть полная.

Тэн написал место и время, и Кун вообще не представлял, куда его занесет. Его позвали на групповое занятие или на рандеву? Он не спросил, возвращаясь к своему второму, полностью провальному плану. Первый и тот был лучше. Но пока что Кун находился там, куда ни за что не пришел бы сам, поэтому смысл в нем был, хоть ему и не отвечали. Он ждал минут пятнадцать и собирался уже снова написать Тэну, но его схватили за локоть, дергая из-за угла. Кун встал, оборачиваясь, и невольно впечатался в угол.

— Прости-прости! Пришлось задержаться с девчонками, — выдохнули ему на ухо.

От Тэна пахло дезодорантом, немного потом и чем-то, похожим на смесь ванили и сандала. У Куна колени подкосились, когда он все-таки смог посмотреть на него. На нем были легкие спортивки и свободная серая футболка с темными пятнышками от воды. Он был так близко и держал Куна за локоть, широко улыбался.

Кун дважды моргнул и кивнул, невнятно поздоровался, а затем наконец отмер, заметив как из зала стройным рядом вышагивают те самые девчонки — такие же малышки, как та, что собиралась перед Куном.

— Ты с детьми занимаешься? — спросил Кун, когда рука на его локте пропала, а его потащили куда-то, велев топать следом.

— У меня две группы с малышками, — кивнул Тэн и хохотнул, — так-то больше с барышнями постарше работаю.

— Пилон? — спросил Кун. Точно как извращенец.

— И он тоже, — улыбнулся Тэн, обернувшись к нему. — Тебя он прям не отпускает.

Кун бы рад освободиться, да не получалось. Он интереса ради смотрел и других танцоров — те вылезали в ленте после всех его лайков, но на фоне Тэна все казались деревянными.

Они пришли тот зал, откуда вышли девочки, но не остановились здесь, следуя дальше. Тэн вел по своим владениям, свободно шел, иногда с улыбкой поглядывая на Куна. Тот скинул капюшон, чтобы было удобнее пялиться.

Кун и не догадывался, как сильно его начнет трясти. Они были так близко — можно было рукой коснуться, лишь протянув ее вперед. Сдерживаться было сложно, но Кун старался, пряча руки в карманы худи. Тэн был красив даже в этой мешковатой одежде, а его слегка растрепанный вид придавал ему некое очарование, от которого хотелось умильно пищать.

— У нас как раз занятия закончились, так что посмотришь на рабочий вариант, — начал Тэн, заходя в какую-то комнату, когда они прошли весь зал и остановились перед дверью. Он включил свет, и Кун увидел тот самый пилон из видео. Тот блестел так сильно, словно его до этого тщательно полировали. Кун с трудом сглотнул, глядя то на Тэна, то на блеск хрома.

— Рабочий вариант чего? — спросил Кун, снова отупев. Его уровень интеллекта стремительно падал, стоило увидеть Тэна.

Дверь закрыли. Они остались вдвоем. Кун огляделся, не зная, куда себя деть. Из-за странного напряжения ему было тяжело находиться здесь.

— Там крючок в углу, — сказал Тэн, заметив его бегающие взгляд, — хотя я обычно все на подоконник кидаю.

Кун так и поступил, отправив сумку на подоконник, но худи не снял, хотя ему было ужасно жарко. Тэн тем временем занялся аппаратурой: он подключил телефон и долго искал в нем что-то.

Было неясно, зачем Тэн привел его сюда, ведь он мог просто скинуть ему видео. Кун уселся на пол, прижавшись спиной к стене, и обнял колени руками, прячась от всей происходящей ситуации. Он настраивался дома и в такси, долго думал о том, что ему нельзя терять лицо, но знал, что его накроет от одного вида бродящего туда-сюда Тэна.

Если тот начнет танцевать, Кун не сдержится.

Вот он и сейчас смотрел за тем, как Тэн ищет нужный трек, склонившись над телефоном. Кун открыто пялился, вообще не соображая, любовался красивой шеей, хихикал из-за милого чехла на телефоне. Тэн просто стоял, но тем не менее было сложно дышать и думать. Кун постарался расслабиться, отпустил колени и вытянулся сам, раскидывая ноги.

— Давно ты этим занимаешься? — спросил Кун. Чисто базовый вопрос, чтобы разрядить обстановку. Они молчали все это время, пока кое-кто приводил себя в чувства.

— Чем именно? — хохотнул Тэн и довольно кивнул. Нашел, видимо. Он поднял голову и посмотрел на Куна, улыбаясь легко, но ужасно мило.

— Танцуешь, — ответил Кун. Тупой вопрос, но ему вообще-то было интересно.

— Лет с шести.

Многое стало понятно. Талант помноженный на усердие и опыт — и вот Тэн чувствует себя в танце естественно, как рыба в воде. Кун и сам занимался музыкой с детства, поэтому понимал его. Их ремесло не было тем, чему можно научиться за пару лет.

— Заставили или сам пошел? — поинтересовался Цянь, вспоминая свой горький опыт.

— Сам. Я до этого полгода занимался тайским боксом, но мне не понравилось.

— Отец потащил, небось?

— А вот и нет! Все было наоборот! На бокс меня потащила мать, решив, что я должен защищать ее и мою сестру, а в итоге я убежал из зала в слезах, крича, что больше никогда туда не вернусь.

— Я так из музыкалки один раз убежал.

Тэн понятливо кивнул и рассмеялся, а Кун невольно представил его заплаканного. Что-то в нем явно сломалось. Однако улыбчивый Тэн ему нравился больше, поэтому он был рад вот так просто болтать ни о чем, вспоминая решающие моменты из детства. Вообще Кун полюбил музыку спустя какое-то время, а ныл, потому что музыкалка отбирала у него все время, которое он мог провести с друзьями, но он был благодарен родителям, которые заставили его заниматься. Он не знал, в чем нашел бы себя, не имей фортепиано в углу комнаты.

— Рад, что ты туда вернулся, — ответил Тэн и снова посмотрел, как до этого — долго и прямо, а глаза. Кун не сдержался и улыбнулся, а потом не знал, куда смотреть, чтобы не выглядеть как сумасшедший маньяк.

Он все еще не верил, что находился здесь. Творилось что-то нереальное. Кун легко мог представить, как они обнимаются на тех матах и лениво целуются, и Тэн улыбается ему, забавно щуря глаза. Кун бы гладил его щеки и чмокнул в нос, а потом зацеловал все лицо и шею, слушая звонкий смех.

В реальности же Тэн стоял перед ним и держал в руке телефон, готовый залететь на пилон. Кун вдруг понял, что ситуация уж больше напоминает приват в стриптизе.

— Надеюсь, ты не будешь раздеваться в процессе? — спросил Кун. Он хотел этого, но боялся. Слишком сильно для реальности.

— Ну, если ты не хочешь, то не буду! — Тэн театрально пожал плечами и вскинул руки. Кун не выдержал и опять рассмеялся. — Но если передумаешь, то дай знать. Бит довольно сексуальный.

Он ухмыльнулся и отложил телефон, дернул бедрами, направляясь в сторону пилона.

Кун сперва услышал, потом увидел, и лишь после этого понял, что именно ему сказали. Ну, пиздец.

Тэн потянулся, хватаясь за пилон, и тут громко заиграла музыка. Кун дернулся, но понял, что в таких залах всегда хорошая шумоизоляция. Он вновь подтянул к себе колени и затаил дыхание, слыша знакомые нежные ноты, над которыми он трудился особенно долго. Они были аккуратными и спокойными, лились неторопливо. Кун тогда слушал дождь, сидя дома, ругал себя, что стал излишне ванильным, но это помогло.

Это стало основой. Кун лепил бит постепенно, наслаивая лучшее, что он мог придумать за столь короткий срок. И звучало действительно сексуально, особенно когда Тэн, спустя три дня с их переписки, придумал, как сделать его еще лучше, дополнив своими движениями.

Тэн был в одежде, но каждое движение возбуждало сильнее, чем если бы он был в узких плавках. Кун широко распахнул глаза и боялся моргнуть лишний раз, ведь так мог пропустить что-нибудь. Ему было важно каждое мгновение. Тэн медленно вел бедрами, расставив ноги, даже не смотрел в его сторону, отдавшись биту полностью. Он коснулся живота и повел по груди широким жестом, задирая футболку и оголяя тонкую полоску кожи.

Кун видел мужской стриптиз, и он был в разы хуже того, что показывал Тэн. Он не раздевался и не делал нарочито пошлых жестов. Он извивался змеей, гладил пилон ладонями, но не прижимался к нему до определенного момента, не спешил заскакивать на него, двигаясь в его сторону постепенно. Кун предусмотрительно нашел свободные штаны и узкие боксеры, вцепился пальцами в колено, делая больно.

Как будто это могло ему помочь.

Музыка стала резче, изменились и движения. Тэн посмотрел на него, и Кун не представлял, как выглядит в этот момент — наверное, ужасно и палевно. Тэн потерся грудью о хром, обернулся, скользя по нему вниз, касаясь между лопаток. Снова смотрел. Он быстро извернулся, хватаясь за пилон обеими руками и оказываясь вниз головой так быстро, широко развел ноги. Это была простая акробатика, но то, как он облизнулся, замерев в такой позе на долю секунды, заставило Куна тихо мычать сквозь зубы.

Он видел, как задралась футболка, оголяя живот, как широко расставлены ноги, а сильные руки крепко вцепились в пилон. Безумно хотелось вскочить и прижаться губами к низу его живота, повести языком вниз, ловя сосок. Кун до безумия желал услышать его стоны.

Тэн снова вывернулся, изгибаясь вокруг пилона, но вскоре оказался на ногах и изогнулся, плавно двигая тазом, не переставал держаться за шест одной рукой, запуская вторую в волосы. Бит вновь стал неторопливый, а движение вернули себе прежнее спокойствие. Кун с горечью понял, что не заметил, как они стремительно оказались в конце.

На него смотрел растрепанный раскрасневшийся парень, в которого Кун только что окончательно и бесповоротно влюбился. Тэн резко выдохнул и издал странный высокий звук, будто разом выпустил лишний воздух из легких.

— Слов нет, — сказал Кун, понимая, что хрипит. Позорище. Но Тэну такая реакция понравилась.

— Верю.

В голове было столько мыслей и слов разом, но высказывать их Кун не мог. Он просто надеялся, что его возбуждение осталось незамеченным, но, казалось, у него все на лице было написано. Тэн же мило улыбался, легко развернулся и двинул в сторону аппаратуры, где снова уткнулся в телефон.

— Мне нравится, — повторил Кун, оставшиеся один на один со своими чувствами, — так и снимай.

— Я немного переделаю, — не глядя, ответил Тэн, — там есть пара спорных моментов.

Кун угукнул, не зная, что там спорного — на его взгляд, все было идеально. Он бы охуел, увидев это через экран, а вживую все казалось слишком нереальным. У него не было слов, чтобы выразить все, что накопилось за эти несколько минут, но если бы он нашел их, то его точно понесло бы — он мог сказать вообще все. Тэн будто не знал, насколько Кун ошарашен, и просто что-то искал в телефоне, тихо мурлыча какую-то мелодию себе под нос.

И, типа, все? Кун мог валить по своим делам и жить со всем этим дальше? А как жить-то теперь?

Тэн сдул прядь волос, упавшую на лицо, и мило скривился.

— Ты не голоден? — вдруг выпалил Кун. Ну, нет, теперь он точно не сдастся! Они были слишком близко, мило болтали, и он не мог просто взять и уйти. Он был обязан продлить их общение, должен был придумать что-то, чтобы побыть с ним хотя бы еще немного.

Он сам себе разбивал сердце этим вопросом, молился всем богам, чтобы Тэн согласился с ним поужинать.

— Погоди, — ответил Тэн, а потом поднял голову и посмотрел, хитро щурясь, — я ж не просто так тебя сюда позвал десять минут помучить.

Кун испугался, опасаясь, что от его отдельного танца он сразу кончит себе в штаны, но устроился удобнее. Тэн включил какую-то смутно знакомую песню и подошел к пилону, сразу закидывая на него ногу. Его взгляд пылал, и Кун сгорел под ним, радуясь столь прекрасной смерти.

***

Тэн очень много ел, а Кун опять пялился.

— Мне нужно потреблять много калорий, — пояснил Тэн, бубня с набитым ртом. Кун молча кивал, согревая ладони о чашку чая.

Они какое-то время пробыли в зале, и Тэн снова станцевал для него. Кун так и не вспомнил, откуда знал ту мелодию, но полностью проникся атмосферой и похоронил себя заживо. Потом он отходил, принимая эту страшную реальность, а Тэн остывал после занятий, сходил в душ и переоделся.

Кун сидел в том самом зале наедине с пилоном и прожигал его взглядом. Естественно, он полез на него, попытался подняться на руках, повертеться, но ничего у него не вышло. Теперь у него болели руки, а еще он умудрился потянуть бедро, пусть и несильно. Он успел вернуться на свое место, когда Тэн пришел полностью собранный и с сумкой на плече. Они пошли ужинать.

По дороге они мило поболтали, и стало проще находиться рядом с Тэном. Он стал реальным и вдруг оказался простым человеком, пусть и таким красивым. На улице было прохладно, поэтому Кун остыл, начал болтать без умолку, и Тэн поддерживал. 

А потом они заняли столик в милой лапшичной, и Тэн заказал гору еды.

На самом деле, такой аппетит даже радовал. Кун вбросил между делом, что он любит и умеет хорошо готовить, едва не проговорился, что был бы рад накормить такого голодного гостя. Их посиделки не были свиданием, но совсем уж запрещать себе флиртовать Кун не стал. Иначе он вообще останется ни с чем. В любом случае, он мог списать все то, что лилось из его рта, на игривое настроение, а горячие взгляды — на восхищение хореографией.

Но хотелось послать все к черту, прижать его к себе и высказать все на одном дыхании. Пусть Тэн пошлет его нахер, но уж лучше так, чем сидеть и чего-то ждать.

— Я могу во всякие блинчики, — протянул Тэн, пожевав полные щеки еды, — супчик еще острый могу приготовить. Матушка научила. Она боялась, что я тут с голоду помру, пока не найду хозяйственную невесту.

— И как? — спросил Кун, не уточняя, про еду или про невесту.

— У меня был хозяйственный сосед, — ответил Тэн, — а потом появились деньги, и я вкусил прелесть еды навынос.

Кун и сам так баловался, когда не было времени готовить. Бегать к родителям порой тоже было некогда, но ему был приятен сам процесс готовки: так он расслаблялся и приводил мысли в порядок. Это необходимо, когда большую часть времени работаешь головой.

Готовить для Тэна могло быть сложнее, чем для себя или друзей, потому что Кун обязательно бы накосячил где-нибудь. Однако это могло стать поводом для смеха позже, когда они сидели бы на его кухне и вот так ужинали.

— Пригоняй — накормлю, — кивнул Кун и закусил щеку, чтобы привести себя в чувства. Тэн поднял взгляд от тарелки и часто закивал.

— Я это запомню!

Кун тоже запомнил.

Они обсуждали китайскую кухню, а потом музыку. Сидели так часа полтора, пока все тарелки не опустели. Позже они перешли на чай, и Кун оттягивал момент расставания до последнего, но им пришлось разойтись, потому что утром обоих ждала работа.

Это не было свиданием, но Куну стало так хорошо. Даже после того, как они оплатили счет, в душе теплилась мысль о том, что они все-таки увиделись, и эти часы оказались по-настоящему волшебными. Пусть он и ощущал себя полным придурком, которому отшибло мозг, но было круто просто посидеть и поболтать.

Сложно стало потом, когда они разошлись. Вместо желанного одного-единственного поцелуя или хотя бы объятий, Тэн ускакал в сторону светофора, а Кун остался смотреть ему вслед и махал, как дебил. Ему стоило просто протянуть ладонь, чтобы коснуться его и прижать к себе, делясь теплом, но на улице было как-то стремно, хоть у Куна и было оправдание — он облепил себя ими, оттягивая неизбежное, словно ему могло стать лучше, могло так легко отпустить. По факту, становилось хуже с каждой минутой — казалось, ему вырвали сердце и кинули под колеса автобуса.

Он пришел домой, одновременно счастливый и грустный, скинул обувь и поплелся на кухню, вновь жалея, что у него нет сигарет или алкоголя дома. Кун шлепнул себя по щекам и мгновенно опомнился.

Все же было хорошо! Все было просто прекрасно! Он сам хотел двигаться постепенно, так зачем сейчас изводить себя дурными мыслями?

С этим он упал в кровать, натянул одеяло на голову, и через несколько минут услышал, как жужжит лежащий на тумбочке телефон. Тэн скинул ему фотку с котом в огромных наушниках.

***

В танце поменяли кое-какие движения, и Кун узнал это, когда увидел на экране собственного телефона.

Захотелось удалить Тик-ток навсегда.

В комментариях спрашивали, что за трек, но Куну было похуй. Это была его жертва. Он подозревал, что бит может завирусится, но решил подарить его всем жителям Тик-тока и Тэну. На здоровье.

Бит сыграл свою роль, а большего и не нужно было. Кун смотрел видео и вспоминал, как сидел у стены и видел все это своими глазами.

— Я завидую шесту, — прошептал он тихо, хотя был в студии один. Тэн неожиданно скинул ему ссылку с просьбой отписаться потом. Он набирал просмотры стремительно быстро, но Кун все равно считал себя самым первым.

_«Ты ужасен!»_ , — ответил ему Кун.

Тэн в ответ прислал два голубых сердечка. У Куна, наверное, было такое же: огромное, голубое и сопливое.

Прошла неделя, но они иногда мило переписывались. Это оказалось невыносимо, но хуже всего было, когда Тэн позвал его неожиданно на выставку — как раз после обсуждения Тик-тока. Куну было неудобно переписываться, поэтому он позвонил ему и поставил телефон на громкую связь, пока распутывал провода нового микрофона.

— У меня друг выставляется, а одному идти не хочется, — прохрипел Тэн. Спал, что ли?

— То есть я твой запасной вариант? — спросил Кун, на самом деле радуясь и этому.

— Ну, я не знаю, куда тебя потащить. Я хочу к тебе подкатить, но ты такой зажатый. Думаю, тебе нужно записаться на йогу или цигун. Кстати, знаю одного мастера…

Кун уже не воспринимал никакую информацию после «подкатить». Тэн говорил и говорил — что-то про дыхательную гимнастику и зажатый приток крови, от которого вообще-то много болезней, а Кун забыл, как дышать.

То есть он страдал все это время, вынашивал хитрый сложный план, чтобы услышать, что к нему невозможно подкатить? Он мучился, не зная, как подобрать слова, а Тэн сказал все, как есть, не стесняясь, словно для него это было так просто. Кун с ума сходил, плохо спал, вписался в сомнительную авантюру, хотя изначально мог поступить, как ему и сказал Лукас?

Кун изначально мог написать, как есть, и не пришлось бы разводить весь этот цирк, однако сейчас это было неважно. Тэн трещал птичкой, а Кун смотрел в пол, не находя сил сдержать счастливую улыбку.

— Я не поэтому зажатый, — пробубнил Кун тихо-тихо, но Тэн услышал и, кажется, все понял.

— Ну, так расслабься!

На выставку они все-таки сходили, потом двинули в кафе. Тэн напомнил про обещание Куна накормить его, а Цянь с грустью ответил, что он с радостью приготовил бы ему ужин, но ему рано утром ехать на студию и пахать так минимум неделю. Но Тэн не расстроился и планировал заявиться вечером перед выходными, и ему было все равно, что Кун собирался спать до обеда.

— Я и на поздний завтрак согласен, — решил Тэн и загадочно прищурился, зажевав соломинку.

— Мне осталось только позвать тебя вечером смотреть фильм, и тогда мы соберем комбо, — заметил Кун, хихикая в кулак.

— На ужастик! — рассмеялся Тэн.

— Который мы не досмотрим.

— Тогда будем смотреть короткометражки.

— Проще уж ничего и не включать.

Тэн довольно замычал, мечтательно глядя в потолок. Кун почувствовал, как его несильно пнули под столом, а потом мягко погладили щиколотку.

— Ненавижу тупые клише из фильмов, — заключил Тэн, — нахрен фильмы и готовку — начнем сразу в коридоре.

— Я куплю новый коврик. Мягонький. И не буду на него наступать.

— Ой, как мило! Для меня никто никогда не покупал мягкий коврик в прихожую!

У Куна это тоже было впервые. Он был готов выкинуть свой старый новый коврик, лишь бы увидеть выражение лица Тэна, когда он увидит реально плюшевый коврик какого-нибудь нежного цвета. Все для удобства.

Было забавно, что они уже откровенно обсуждали то, каким будет их первый раз и где. Кун предпочитал думать, что он просто приведет Тэна в спальню на удобную кровать и будет любить, пока не упадет без сил. Тэн же выдумывал, но и его варианты были нечего. Неважно было где и как — важно с кем. Однако вслух Кун этого не высказал, потому что звучало совсем уж сопливо. Вместо этого он мягко погладил палец Тэна своим и заглянул в глаза. Тот смотрел в ответ, не отводя взгляда, и легко улыбался.

Кун думал, что еще чуть-чуть и он проснется, но они просидели так еще с час, а потом, перед тем как расстаться, Цянь все-таки смог на минутку прижать Тэна к себе, помня его терпкий, головокружительный запах.

***

— Нужно было сделать выпад вправо. Я вытянул ногу, и тут услышал громкий треск откуда-то из-за моей спины, — рассказывал Тэн. Кун с трудом сдерживал смех. — Мне кажется, он был громче музыки и его слышали все, но самое ужасное, что штаны разошлись не где-нибудь в незаметном месте, а прямо на заднице.

— И чего? Что дальше?

— А какой у меня был выбор? Я продолжил танцевать с порванными на жопе штанами, делал вид, что все окей. Парни потом долго надо мной смеялись, а через год штаны порвались у моего товарища — в том же самом месте. Карма!

Кун прижался лбом к его плечу, беззвучно смеясь. Ну невозможно же! Тэн только цокнул, но и сам улыбался.

— Как, говоришь, ваша команда называлась? — спросил Цянь.

— Ну точно не «Порванное очко»!

— Я бы не хотел проиграть команде с таким названием, — решил Кун, за что тут же легонько получил по затылку — Тэн ударил не сильно, потом еще и погладил. Странный способ заткнуть, но Цянь разом замолчал, наслаждаясь тем, как Тэн перебирает его волосы пальцами.

— Ты бы проиграл… — протянул Тэн, а затем повел коленом по его бедру.

— Я давно проиграл, Тэн. Очень давно.

Несмотря на все слова, они все равно завалились смотреть кино. Кун проспал, как убитый, придя домой в два часа ночи, проснулся опухший и грустный, а потом, ближе к вечеру, у него на пороге нарисовалось одно чудное торнадо. Идти куда-либо кроме собственной кухни Кун не собирался, а Тэн, как образцовый бойфренд, не стал настаивать, опрокинул его на подушки в спальне, включил какую-то дораму и завалился рядом, гладя Куна по ноющей от переутомления голове.

Они забили на сериал после первой же серии: во-первых, дорама была максимально тупая, а во-вторых, нашлись дела поважнее.

И вот Тэн рассказывал, как провел эти пять дней, тоскливо дожидаясь Куна и мучая своего кота. Звучало мило. Цянь растаял, утонув в его объятиях, прижался ухом к его груди и прикрыл глаза.

Он вдруг понял, что у Тэна забавный акцент, и слушать его стало еще приятнее.

У Тэна были чуть прохладные, но ласковые руки. Цянь чувствовал, что может уснуть просто от его поглаживаний по голове. Куна успокаивал его запах и тихий голос. Еще вчера он засыпал один, кое-как кутаясь в одеяло, а сейчас ему становилось жарко, потому что его согревали, а чужие ловкие пальцы массировали виски, пока тяжелая длинная нога давила на бедра, прижимая ближе, словно он мог куда-то убежать.

Они попытались снова посмотреть сериал, но Кун отвлекался на собственные мысли и гладил колено Тэна, иногда несильно сжимая. В итоге Ли и отключил ящик, отшвырнул пульт куда-то в ноги, скатился пониже и чмокнул Куна в лоб.

— О, сразу голова болеть перестала! — удивился Цянь. Тэн улыбнулся и обнял его лицо ладонями, поцеловал в обе щеки.

— А так?

— Не понял. Давай еще раз.

Тэн повторил, но в этот раз поцеловал в кончик носа и несильно укусил.

Целоваться с ним оказалось в разы приятнее, чем в мечтах. Тэн лениво ласкал его язык своим, прижал к подушке, напирая, и Кун осмелел, касаясь его везде сразу. Он погладил ребра, задирая футболку, скользнул руками на спину, широко повел вниз, чувствуя, как тело в его руках выгибается, подставляясь под его прикосновения. Тэн плавно перетек на его бедра, уселся сверху, продолжая целовать, но в этот раз усилил напор, стал кусаться и сдирать одежду с Куна. У Цяня голова кружилась лишь от этих поцелуев. Он ухватился за эту классную задницу, на которую столько пялился, и вжался в него пахом, наслаждаясь высокими стонами.

Он по-прежнему был уставший, но не мог оторваться от чужих опухших губ. Тэн выгнулся так, что получалось целоваться и тереться, опустил руку вниз и сжал Куна через штаны, играя ловкими пальчиками. Кун замычал, потянул его штаны вниз, оголяя бледные ягодицы.

— Пиздец, — простонал Тэн на выдохе и приподнялся, помогая Куну раздеть себя.

Его задница идеально ложилась в руки. Кун долго терзал ее, гладил и щипал, мял бедра, ловя судорожные вздохи губам.

— Хочу зализать тебя всего, — прохрипел он и опрокинул Тэна на лопатки слитным движением. Тот покраснел, но довольно улыбался, покорно развел колени и обнял ногами, с радостью пропуская язык Куна в свой рот.

Они все лизались и тискались. Тэн дрожал в его руках, но быстро помог избавиться от рубашки и футболки. Кун наконец-то совершил то, о чем так долго мечтал, и опустился ниже, влажно провел языком по татуировке на груди и смял крепкий бок, до боли впиваясь пальцами в кожу. Тэн застонал, возбуждая сильнее, гладил волосы Куна, что-то шептал — было не разобрать, от Цянь догадывался, что тот говорил что-то непристойное. Он звонко шлепнул его по бедру и снова смял ягодицу, жадно сжал зубы на боку и подтянул его за бедра ближе.

Идеальная прическа Тэна была испорчена парой наглых нетерпеливых рук. Кун не мог перестать целовать его, пока раздевал и подготавливал — уже челюсть ныла, но он продолжал тянуться губами везде, куда мог. Горячее возбуждение накрыло с головой, путая мысли. Кун делал все бездумно, слушая стоны и вскрики, чувствуя чужой крепкий член бедром и терпкий запах.

Он с удовольствием взял Тэна в рот и долго мучил и его, и себя. Пальцы Тэна вновь оказались в его волосах, но в этот раз не гладили нежно, а властно тянули. Кун ласкал его языком, пропуская неглубоко, двигался медленно, пару раз поцарапав зубами до лихорадочных вскриков.

Тэн не стеснялся и требовал большего. Кун все не мог себе позволить оторваться от желанного тела, чтобы продолжить, капал слюной, вылизывая его со зверским аппетитом. Этого было чудовищно мало, и Тэн кричал, а потом шептал, что он не желает так быстро закончить. Куну пришлось отпустить его, чтобы через минуту вновь накрыть своим телом.

Внутри было жарко и тесно. Стало дурно и горячо. Они скинули одеяло на пол, а одну из подушек удобно подложили Тэну под поясницу. Он задрал ноги выше, опустил щиколотку Куну на плечо. Цянь смотрел, как красиво перекатываются мышцы на его животе и груди, чувствовал, как его пальцы туго сжимают, а гладкие светлые бедра покрываются алыми пятнами. Он облизнулся. Это было невыносимое зрелище.

Дышать было нечем. Кун задыхался, глядя на помятые простыни и потрепанного Тэна, на бутыль смазки у их ног, на чужие опухшие губы.

— Ты такой красивый, — тихо сказал он и вышел. Тэн недовольно застонал, а потом по-блядски улыбнулся, но ничего не сказал.

А потом Кун вошел полностью. Он жадно втянул носом воздух у уха Тэна и принялся двигаться, поймал губами покрасневшую мочку с тяжелой серьгой, а затем ускорился. В ответ послышался низкий протяжный стон, и спину ошпарили длинные полосы от коротких ногтей Тэна. Он хватался за плечи Куна, вскрикивал и подсказывал хриплым голосом, обнимал ногами. Цянь чувствовал, как дрожат его бедра. Он мягко гладил их, целовал шею и плечи, в итоге устало уткнулся лбом в грудь и ухватил за задницу крепче. Тэн взвыл, когда Кун ускорился, но требовал не останавливаться, но Цянь замедлился, желая оттянуть оргазм.

Тогда Тэн оказался сверху. Кун смотрел на него снизу вверх и гладил грудь, сминая пальцами торчащие соски. Они перевели дыхание, а затем Тэн плавно опустился, вновь принимая его полностью, и не дал возможности вздохнуть — сразу принялся быстро двигаться.

Это было слишком красиво. Кун любовался, но через секунду не мог держать глаза открытыми, закатив их от удовольствия. Он хватался за напряженные колени и почти не дышал, в итоге опустил ладонь на член Тэна и поймал его за талию, поддаваясь снизу. Сейчас хотелось лишь кончить и поймать чужие дрожащие губы своими, просто коснуться их или погладить, сцеловать все стоны, жадно забирая себе.

Кун мечтал увидеть Тэна в тот самый момент, когда он кончает, и боялся пропустить это миг, однако поймал его и успел подумать, что это самая невообразимая и красивая картина. Тэн приоткрыл рот в громком стоне и замер, часто сжимая в себе самую головку. Член в ладони Куна дрогнул, а потом он и сам кончил, чувствуя, как его крепко стиснули.

Они валялись молча, обнимаясь. Кун слушал, как дыхание Тэна приходит в норму и невольно пытался подстроиться, гладил его спину, все еще будучи внутри него.

В голове звенело. Руки тряслись, а губы огнем горели. Кун наслаждался тишиной, но вдруг почувствовал, как Тэн странно трясется, а потом сообразил, что тот смеется. Нашел время, конечно!

Успокоившись, Тэн приподнялся, неприятно щурясь, стянул с Куна резинку, завязал и выкинул, а потом просто упал рядом, нашел одеяло и накрыл их обоих. Кун сразу же обнял его, чувствуя прохладную щеку горячей грудью.

— И чего ты смеялся? — не удержался Кун. Тэн снова заржал, но в этот раз ненадолго.

— Вспомнил выражение твоего лица тогда, в зале, — ответил Тэн. — Я думал, что ты на меня прямо там накинешься.

— Ну, спасибо, блин.

Кун надулся, но не прекращал гладить его, в этот раз касаясь кожи плеча кончиками пальцев. Тэн громко усмехнулся, но заткнулся. Кун догадывался, с каким лицом он тогда сидел, чего сильно стыдился, но Тэн прочитал его сразу и не послал нахуй.

— А ты бы… — начал Кун, снова подбирая слова. Тэн оторвался от его груди и поднял прищуренный взгляд. — Ты бы позволил.

Глаза Тэна стали шире от удивления.

— Ты за кого меня принимаешь? — спросил он, а сам улыбался. Кун прижал его голову обратно, чтобы не сталкиваться со взглядом глаза в глаза. В голове возник образ, как он берет Тэна сзади прямо у пилона, хватает за шею и бедра, с трудом сдерживает в своих объятиях из-за дрожи в ногах.

Но его устраивало все, что он имел сейчас. Желанный парень находился в его руках, и они только что славно потрахались и, скорее всего, повторят это сегодня же — необязательно было начинать у пилона. Однако Кун был не против такого опыта, только не в зале, а у себя дома, и он был уверен, что Тэн лично поможет выбрать ему, какой пилон заказать.

Он не знал, как говорить с ним, а сейчас присутствие Тэна казалось таким естественным, словно он бывает в его постели каждую ночь. Куну снова стало больно, но от счастья.


End file.
